


McBoyfriend

by rintsumu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, McDonald's, i think, this is kinda stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintsumu/pseuds/rintsumu
Summary: felix goes to mcdonald’s at 2.30am, tired, stupid and definitely delirious, but decides he prefers the cashier to whatever uselessly calorie-filled meal he was going to order.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	McBoyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> this feels really dumb and bad to me, mainly bc i wrote it at 1am and it’s unedited. oh well, nobody can stop me posting it and lowkey i like it, so. idk

lee felix should’ve been sleeping, he knew that full well. with an 8am lecture the next day, going to mcdonald’s at half 2 in the morning to get something he probably won’t even like when he can barely keep his eyes open is potentially one of the stupidest ideas he has ever had.

so why is he doing it?

he couldn’t tell you. maybe he just likes how the city looks at night, or maybe he really is just extremely stupid with no regard for his own personal health, but either way he turns the corner onto the street where he’s headed and where he can see a large yellow “M” lighting up the street from slightly in the air.

he yawns as he walks through the doors of the building and turns his eyes to the fluorescent signs displaying the menu at the back of the room. he really, really does not want to eat anything that they’re selling, especially at this time of night, but he made the walk, so he’s going to get something. at the very least, some fries.

scrolling through his instagram meaninglessly, he moves forward quickly in the line. finally, he steps forward, and is greeted with a tired, yet somehow bright, voice, that asks him,

“what would you like to order?”

he looks up at the cashier and freezes. he rubs his eyes slightly, and then checks the time on his phone. he’s quite convinced he’s hallucinating, because who looks that goddamn good this early?

but clearly this guy does, and he quirks his head to the left as felix stares at him blankly.

felix knows exactly what he’s about to say and he really does not want to say it, but he knows with how tired he is that he won’t be able to stop himself.

”one mc...”

_don’t say it. don’t you dare say it._

“one mcboyfriend, please.”

_god fucking damnit._

the cashier stares at felix. felix stares at the cashier.

then the cashier starts to laugh, and felix freezes. again. because now he looks stupid in front of the really, really attractive cashier. 

“i, uhm, i-”

felix stumbles over his words, undoubtedly more embarrassed than he’s probably ever felt combined. he really asked for a fucking _mcboyfriend._

literally, how stupid can you be. he feels like leaving, and he’s honestly about to, but then he hears the cashier say,

”one mcboyfriend, coming up. can i get a name for the order?”

and felix knows, just knows, how confused he looks right now, because he genuinely is. he stopped processing things about an hour ago, and it has never been more clear than in this scenario, an actual social setting. who allowed him to go to mcdonald’s at whatever time it was now?

”uhm, felix!”

he shouts it, or he thinks he does, but he isn’t sure because he’s still trying to figure out what’s happening.

and the cashier laughs again, and checks his watch, and holy shit felix did not notice earlier but his laugh was adorable. 

“your order will be ready in about 10 minutes, felix.”

his name sounds so nice when the cashier says it- hang on, he’s wearing a goddamn _name tag,_ why is felix still referring to him as “the cashier”?

_hyunjin._

it suits him, but that’s not really at the forefront of felix’s mind as he checks his phone and realises that the time is 2.50am, and 10 minutes’ time is 3 o’clock.

is that when hyunjin’s shift ends? holy shit. did felix actually score a boyfriend by being a delirious idiot?

so felix goes to sit, waiting for his “order”- not that he’s eating anything, obviously- and for some reason he’s really, really nervous.

well, actually he knows exactly why he’s really, really nervous, it’s because this guy genuinely seemed so lovely(despite felix’s barely knowing him, of course) and he was so scared that hyunjin was just waiting to decline him politely, because felix is too much of an idiot.

he thinks he’s overthinking, but he _knows_ he’s overthinking when he hears the snap of fingers in front of him, and realises that hyunjin is sitting there and he hadn’t even noticed.

”so. a mcboyfriend?”

”i’m really so sorry about that, i’m too tired to think properly and if you want me to leave then i get it-”

felix needs to stop rambling. he can hear himself rambling and he’s vaguely aware it’s him but he’s really out of it and he doesn’t know how to stop.

“like, really, i’d get it, i can just go, i’m so stupid and i’m really sorry for bothering you and- did you just kiss me on the cheek or did i hallucinate that?”

hyunjin laughs again, and felix snaps back into reality to realise that now they’re sitting next to each other, instead of hyunjin being across the table from him.

he smiles teasingly at felix.

”yeah.”

felix is sure he’s ill. this is an elaborate dream borne of a fatal sickness and he will wake up and be convinced it was real when it was fake. it is not happening to him in real life. 

“and don’t worry about the ‘mcboyfriend’ thing! i thought it was cute, it was the most fun i’ve had working here recently anyway.” 

yeah, it definitely isn’t happening. felix needs to get more sleep, maybe he’s slept past his alarm and he’s going to be late to his first class. if _this_ is what he dreams about when he’s sleep deprived, he can’t say he minds, but it’s gonna hurt when he wakes up.

”so uhm.”

hyunjin suddenly looks shy, and felix makes a small noise of confirmation, because he can’t figure out what the boy wants.

”can i get your number, maybe? i mean, if you were joking, that’s totally fine, but if you weren’t i just kinda feel like 3am in a mcdonald’s isn’t the best time or place to talk about this-”

felix nods slightly, a smile on his face that mirror’s hyunjin’s growing one as he opens his own phone for them to exchange contact numbers. 

he leaves after that, remembering his early morning class that was at the front of his mind only a few minutes ago, and waves a shy goodbye to hyunjin outside the entrance to the building as he heads home.

when he wakes up, he sees a message on his phone.

_[06.53] hyunjin: good morning :) when your classes finish today could we maybe talk?_

the biggest grin falls onto felix’s face. 

_oh my god._ he thinks. maybe going to mcdonald’s at stupid o’clock was worth it.

_[07.34] felix: yeah :)_

and then he falls into a panic, because he has class in less than half an hour, and he has to catch the bus.


End file.
